ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball LD
Dragon Ball LD (Legend's Descendants) is a series set during the finale of Dragon Ball GT. The TV Special, A Hero's Legacy is separated into the first 3 episodes. Story 100 years after Son Goku defeated Baby, his descendant Son Goku Jr. walks the path of a warrior just like his ancestor. Son Goku Jr. Saga Son Goku Jr. is trained by Pan to become a great warrior like the original Son Goku, however, Pan becomes ill and is rushed to hospital. Goku and his school bully Puck then embark on a quest to reach Mount Paozu and recover the 4 star Dragon Ball. On the way there, Goku Jr. fights many demonsand unleashes his Super Saiyan power. He eventually finds the ball but learns from the original Goku that you need all 7 Dragon Balls to have a wish granted. Goku Jr. then learns that Pan has recovered and returns to his training. Months later, the 64th Tenkaichi Budokai takes place. Goku Jr. easily makes his way through the competition of the juniour division until the final match against Vegeta Jr. After an almost equal battle, Vegeta defeats Goku but begins to view Goku as a worthy rival. Goku, Vegeta, Puck, Pan and Bulma Leigh then watch the adults division and pay close attention to Huruku Sanorisu, a fighter vaguely similar to Mr. Satan but with superhuman strength, speed and endurance. The matches of the Tournament are *Loutou Vs Huruku Sanorisu *Poristu Vs Akubaku *Khuo Vs Tiin *Ciri Vs Barolu Huruku quickly defeats Loutou. Poristu's magic is able to defend him against the Demon-Man Akubaku but Akubaku eventually defeats him. The Cyborg Tiin fights well but is beaten by the assassin Khuo. Princess Ciri fights against the pro wrestler Barolu and surprisingly beats him with one kick. In the Semi-Finals Huruku and Akubaku fight in an equal battle, however, Huruku wins by knocking Akubaku out of the ring. Khuo shows how superior his strength is compared to Ciri and chooses to dodge all her attacks before kicking her out the ring. Huruku and Khuo then face eachother in the finals and clash in an equal battle which Huruku barely wins. He is crowned the champion of the 64th Tenkaichi Budokai and Goku vows to train harder to reach Huruku's strength without his Super Saiyan form. Jinzo Saga A few weeks after the Tenkaichi Budokai, Goku Jr. is told by Pan that he must train with Master Roshi. He then goes to Kame house but then hears from the TV that Bulma Leigh, mother of Vegeta Jr. and president of capsule corporation has been kidnapped by a man named C. Jinzo, a famous pimp from a century ago who was frozen in ice for 170 years. Goku then goes to face him but is stopped by Jinzo's henchman Koupuri. Goku defeats him and faces Jinzo. Goku fights him in an equal battle but dosen't go Super Saiyan as he can't withold the transformation for long and it drains his stamina. Vegeta Jr. then arrives and defeats Jinzo due to being angry about his mother being kidnapped. Jinzo then tries to escape but is stopped by Master Roshi who kills him with a Kamehameha wave. Maku Saga Goku Jr. starts his training with Master Roshi. When doing the milk delivery to a house the TV shows a report about the wandering "demon warrior" Maku, successor of the Akumaken martial arts style. Goku and Roshi learn that Maku plans to become stronger by recieving training from Pan. Pan refuses to train him, knowing he seeks to conquer the land with his power. Maku then finds Kame House and kidnaps Goku Jr. while he'd sleeping. He then uses telepathy to contact Pan and tell her that he will kill Goku if she refuses to train him. Pan then negotiates with him and they come to an agreement. If Maku can defeat Goku Jr. he will become Pan's student. Maku then fights Goku in an equal battle. When both fighters are badly injured Goku decides to go Super Saiyan, however, due to his severe drop in power due to being worn out he is only able to maintain it for a few seconds. He manages to use all his remaining energy to get past Maku's Matouki barrier and punch him. Maku uses his Matouki (Demon aura) to power up enough to survive the punch. He then defeats Goku Jr. and orders Pan to train him or he will kill her. Pan then takes that challenge and dares him to kill her. Maku attempts to attack Pan but is defeated by a kiai attack nowhere near Pan's maximum. Seeing the gap between their powers, Maku decides to wander the earth and train until he becomes a lot stronger. Gingaoh Saga Goku Jr. trains for months with Master Roshi and then competes in a Tournament similar to the Tenkaichi Budokai. He sees that Vegeta Jr. and Maku have also participated. The Tenkaichi Budokai champion Huruku states he will compete in the event, however, he stays up late partying the night before the Tournament and has too large a hangover to compete in the Tournament. In the preliminary match, fighters are separated into different blocks in which they must win a battle royale to participate in the Tournament. Despite the tough competition, Master Roshi, Goku and Vegeta move on to the main Tournament along with two Namekians called Ueruku and Kataashi, two Majins called Luu and Suu as well as various humans from the new Turtle and Crane schools, a arrogant fighting master called Lord Oukai as well as the humans Kenryu, Seinin and Lauo. Many participants from the Tenkaichi Budokai compete but not one of them is able to pass the preliminaries. Even Maku dosen't make it into the Tournament due to being defeated by Kenryu in the preliminaries. Meanwhile, the space tyrant Gingaoh views the Tournament from space and views the power levels of all the fighters. He then heads to Earth to conquer it as soon as the Tournament is over. The matches are *Vegeta Jr. Vs Luu *Goku Jr. Vs Ueruku *Kenryu Vs Umi (Kame Sennin school student) *Lord Oukai Vs Lauo *Master Roshi Vs Kage (Tsuru Sennin school student) *Seinin Vs Kataashi *Suu Vs Kuren (Tsuru Sennin school student) *Kyodainakame (Kame Sennin school student) Vs Shiene (Tsuru Sennin school student) In the first match Vegeta goes Super Saiyan when seeing Luu is a warrior he'd have no chance against in his normal form. Despite being slightly stronger than Luu, Vegeta loses due to Luu's regeneration and the strain Vegeta has trying to maintain his Super Saiyan form. In the battle between Goku and Ueruku, Goku goes Super Saiyan to completely overpower Ueruku but barely wins due to Ueruku's superior skill. Kenryu defeats Umi with ease by paralyzing Umi's arms. Lord Oukai attempts to face Lauo but is crushed by Lauo with one punch. Master Roshi fights against Kage and despite being weaker than him, Roshi wins by using his Bankou Bikiri Sho technique. Seinin fights equally with Kataashi but eventually defeats the Namek. Suu uses her regeneration ability to counter any technique Kuren uses and forces him to forfeit. Kyodainakame and Shiene's match ends in a draw, allowing Suu victory in the quarter finals by default. Matches of the Quarter Finals *Luu Vs Goku Jr. *Kenryu Vs Lauo *Master Roshi Vs Seinin *Suu Vs Nobody Goku starts the battle as a Super Saiyan and defeats Luu by ringout. The battle between Kenryu and Lauo is enough to make the entire planet and skies tremble but ends with Lauo's victory. Master Roshi shows a new form known as his Divine Master form, in which he is able to equal and barely defeat Seinin. Semi-Finals *Goku Jr. Vs Lauo *Master Roshi Vs Suu Goku Jr. is easily defeated by Lauo. Master Roshi's Divine form is enough to prove a challenge to Suu, however, due to Suu being a female Majin Master Roshi starts acting perverted to her, causing her to knock him out of the ring with a rage-powered punch. In the final match between Lauo and Suu, Lauo rips off Suu's arms and pushes her out of the ring with a powerful blast of kiai. Lauo is then crowned the champion and Huruku then recovers from his hangover and is ready to win the Tournament, however, he then finds out the Tournament is over. Gingaoh then begins his assault on Earth. All the Tournament participants as well as Huruku try to fight him. He then scans their power levels which are *Goku Jr.-135 *Super Saiyan Goku Jr.-6,750 *Vegeta Jr.-136 *Super Saiyan Vegeta Jr.-6,800 *Master Roshi-139 *100% Roshi-209 *Divine Master Roshi-13,900 *Luu-5,900 *Suu-5,300 *Ueruku-3,700 *Kataashi-4,600 *Umi-9,100 *Kyodainakame-9,500 *Kage-3,470 *Kuren-5,200 *Shiene-9,475 *Kenryu-28,320 *Lauo-31,980 *Seinin-12,960 *Huruku-100 However, despite these impressive power levels, nobody can even bruise Gingaoh who tells them he is currently fighting them with a power level of 5,000,000! Kenryu and Lauo then activate their Soul transformation form in which they raise their power levels 100x their normal level and are able to damage Gingaoh, however, Gingaoh defeats them. Pan then arrives and is shown to have a power level of 22,000,000. She easily overpowers Gingaoh, however, Gingaoh turns the tables by revealing more of his power. Pan then shows a new technique she created known as the Prime Kamehameha. This causes her to revert to her prime state, a young adult around 20 years old raising her power level to over 100,000,000. Gingaoh unleashes his full power to increase his strength ten-fold yet it is nowhere near enough to even damage Pan. Pan then uses a Kamehameha to send Gingaoh out of Earth's atmosphere. Gingaoh later plummets to earth as a corpse, the lower part of his torso completely disintergrated. After the battle, Goku is amazed at how strong his grandmother is and decides to train even harder. On a nearby cliff, Maku watches them leave. Knowing that no amount of training could bring him to Pan's level, Maku continues his journey, trying to find an alternate way to become the supreme ruler of the land. Gouyowai Saga After fighting Gingaoh, Goku returns to his training with Roshi while Vegeta returns to Capsule Corp. Meanwhile, Maku performs a ritual to summon a beast from the Makai (Demon realm) in the hopes that it will help him conquer the world, however, the Demon swallows him and goes on a destruction spree. The demon is known as Gouyowai, a demon who is a weakling in the Demon realm but compared to Goku and Vegeta is an unbeatable warrior. At this time, Pan has a bad back and can't fight. The warriors Kenryu and Lauo have their souls stolen by Gouyowai's brother Suneku. With the only warriors who could beat Gouyowai unable to fight, Gouyowai is free to destroy whatever he wants. Goku and Vegeta are told they must learn the fusion to beat the Demon, however, nobody can teach them the technique. Kibitoshin then arrives at Kame House and takes Goku and Vegeta to Otherworld so the Metamarans can teach them the fusion. After 2 days, Goku and Vegeta return to Earth. By this time, around 40% of the Earth has been destroyed by Gouyowai. Goku and Vegeta go Super Saiyan and then fuse (since they can't go Super Saiyan after the fusion due to having not fully mastered it yet) to become Gogeta Jr. In their Super Saiyan form, they're able to easily overpower Gouyowai. Gouyowai attempts to take all the Earth with him by self destructing, however, Maku then breaks out of Gouyowai's stomach. In this moment of pain, Gouyowai stops his self destruction. Gogeta Jr then destroys Gouyowai with a Kamehameha. Suneku then travels the world, stealing souls to feed his Rei-Cannon, a weapon that runs on people's spirit. Roshi senses this and tells Goku to fight him along with Vegeta. Due to containing Kenryu and Lauo's souls, the Rei-Cannon is strong enough to kill even Super Saiyan Gogeta Jr, however, before he can shoot, Maku takes Suneku by surprise, steals the Rei-Cannon and destroys it. Suneku then begs for mercy but Maku kills him as revenge for Gouyowai eating him. Goku then thanks Maku for saving him but Maku shows a cold attitude, saying that Suneku was in his way in global conquest and he wanted revenge. Goku then begins to ask why Maku destroyed the Rei-Cannon when he could use it himself but before he can finish his question, Maku leaves and continues his journey. 65th Tenkaichi Budokai Saga After the battle against Gouyowai, Goku Jr leaves to continue his training with Master Roshi, however, Roshi says that there is no need to train with him anymore and tells him to seek out the legendary Korin and recieve training in order to prepare for the following Tenkaichi Budokai that will take place in under 3 years. Meanwhile, Vegeta Jr continues his Gravity training and starts training at 5x Earth's Gravity. On his way to seek out Korin, Goku Jr is giving a map by Pan showing him how to get there. Not long after Goku runs into Maku who challenges him to a battle. Maku uses his full Matouki at the very start while Goku uses his Super Saiyan form, however, due to having travelled for a few hours without rest he can't contain the form for long and chooses to attempt his first Kamehameha. Before he can fire it, his stamina drops leaving him in his normal state. Maku easily takes the hit from the Kamehameha and defeats him, however, Goku is saved by Uereku who was wandering around. Characters Heroes *Son Goku Jr.-A protagonist of the story. He is a kind hearted warrior who wishes to prove his skill as a warrior. *Vegeta Jr.-Goku Jr's rival. He is often shown to be able to equal and even surpass Goku Jr. *Pan-Grandaughter of the hero Son Goku and the Great Grandmother of Son Goku Jr. She teaches him all he knows about martial arts. Despite being an old woman, her strength is still leagues beyond that of even Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr's Super Saiyan forms! *Bulma Leigh-Vegeta Jr's mother and the current president of Capsule Corp. *Master Roshi-The Turtle Hermit. After training with Pan, Goku Jr begins his training with him. *Ueruku-A Namekian warrior and the younger brother of Kataashi. He specialises in healing, similar to Dende. *Kataashi-A Namekian ninja who specialises in speed and strength. He is the strongest Namekian of his village. *Luu-A male Majin who looks similar to Buu's Fat form. He is the brother of Suu and can go into his true form, which looks similar to Kid Buu. *Suu-A female Majin and brother of Luu. Her appearance resembles that of Kid Buu. *Son Goku-The universe's greatest hero and the strongest warrior in the universe after fusing with the Dragon Balls. Due to his unbelievable power, he is not permitted to fight in the mortal world and instead guides his descendant and Vegeta Jr towards becoming great fighters. *Puck-A former bully who has become Goku Jr's friend. Holds high respect towards Pan and Goku Jr. *Huruku Sanorisu-A man of superhuman strength who wins the adult's division of the Tenkaichi Budokai. *Kenryu-A fighter trained in the Kita Uchuuken martial arts style. *Lauo-Kenryu's rival and training partner. *Seinin-Master of the Kita Uchuuken martial art and the sensei of Kenryu and Lauo. *Gogeta Jr.-The fusion of Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. Villains *Mamba-A female demon who captures travellers by disguising as a beautiful human. *Susha-A amphibius demon who wields two cutlasses. *Torga-A chicken demon who is an ally of Mamba and Susha. *Yao-A self proclaimed demon king who is the master of Mamba, Susha and Torga. He is killed by Goku Jr. once he becomes a Super Saiyan. *C. Jinzo-A pimp and harem master who uses mind control to brainwash women. He manages to almost defeat Goku Jr. but is defeated by an extremely enraged Vegeta Jr. *Maku-Successor of the Akumaken (Demon Fist) who wishes to learn from Pan. He fights against Goku Jr. and defeats him in an almost equal battle. *Gingaoh-A galactic tyrant who seeks to conquer Earth but is defeated by Pan. *Gouyowai-A demon who is a weakling by demon world standards but by human world standards is a large threat. He is a simple minded demon who only lives to destroy. *Suneku-Goyowai's brother. A complete disgrace to the demon world because of his pitiful strength, he attempts to gain more power through cunning tricks and inventions. Episodes Son Goku Jr. Saga *1: A Century Has Passed, Son Goku's descendant starts his Journey *2: Mountain of dark Demons, Mount Paozu *3: The Final Step, Retrieve the 4 Star Ball *4: A Tournament to be, train hard for the Tenkaichi Budokai *5: Tenkaichi Budokai's 64th anniversary, the Kid's battles begin *6: Rival's descendants; Son Goku Vs Vegeta! *7: The Strongest kid in the world, I am the superior warrior! *8: The strong armed fighter, Huruku *9: Progression of the adult's division, the Tournament comes to a close Jinzo Saga *10: Century old Harem Master, C. Jinzo *11: Bulma kidnapped! Defeat the man named C. *12: Beyond the strength of normal humans, Goku Jr. Vs Jinzo *13: Don't touch my mother! The Rage of Vegeta's fists *14: Jinzo's Retreating Plan, You won't escape with your life Maku Saga *15: Demons in human form, the Akumaken martial arts *16: Pan must train me, Maku's burning ambition *17: Test for a student, Goku Jr. Vs Maku *18: A last resort, Super Saiyan Goku attacks *19: Train me or die, Maku challenges Pan *20: A seach for greater strength, the demon wanders the world Gingaoh Saga *21: The training begins, preparation for the Tournament *22: Day of battling, the preliminary match *23: Tough fights at the start, the preliminaries come to an end *24: Quick matches, swift victories of the Tournament's best warriors *25: Planet shaking battle, Kenryu Vs Lauo *26: The Semi-Finals begin, Goku's quick defeat! *27: The Finale of the Tournament, the Champion is crowned *28: Tournament aftermath, arrival of the tyrant Gingaoh *29: Gingaoh's unbeatable power, the Planet's strongest warrior appears *30: Power of the last Z-Fighter, Pan's Prime regeneration Gouyowi Saga *31: Ritual of the Makai, a demon arrives on Earth *32: Suneku's deadly inventions, Earth's best hopes fade! *33: Kibitoshin's arrival, the training to create a saviour *34: Rampage on Earth, defence against Gouyowai *35: Fusion! Birth of the child hero Category:Page added by Nubescout Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball LD